A user environment, such as a residence or an office building for example, may be configured using various types of load control systems. A lighting control system may be used to control the lighting loads in the user environment. A motorized window treatment control system may be used to control the natural light provided to the user environment. A heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (HVAC) system may be used to control the temperature in the user environment.
Each load control system may include various control devices, including control-source devices and control-target devices. The control-target devices may receive digital messages, which may include load control instructions, for controlling an electrical load from one or more of the control-source devices. The control-target devices may be capable of controlling an electrical load. The control-source devices may be capable of controlling the electrical load via the control-target device. Examples of control-target devices may include lighting control devices (e.g., a dimmer switch, an electronic switch, a ballast, or a light-emitting diode (LED) driver), a motorized window treatment, a temperature control device (e.g., a thermostat), an AC plug-in load control device, and/or the like. Examples of control-source devices may include remote control devices, occupancy sensors, daylight sensors, temperature sensors, and/or the like.
Although control-source devices may be capable of controlling a control-target device, a control-source device may not be capable of controlling a control-target device, based on a user location and/or a mobile device. For example, a control-source device may not be capable of setting a control-target device to a lighting intensity, based on a user and/or mobile device located within the load control system. This may be desirable, for example, for users located in an office that may desire to have a lighting intensity, temperature level, and/or natural light provided at a predefined level.